


RQ-2019: Trojan Gift

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [14]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by Ryuze
Series: Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 44
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Chapter 1

The ERROR raises the knitting needles into the air, frowning deeply at them. They were light grey in colour with black ends, long and thick. 

Perfect for the blanket project he had wanted to do last week. 

Error always used to knit by summoning his redbones- two thin one as best he could manage. It could be that he would get thicker ones or thinner ones. But he was always trying to get some roughy the same sizes. 

It was only a couple of weeks ago when he finally gave up on making his way and went to steal some, so he could follow the patterns in the book... which had also appeared one day, just like the needles had appeared. 

Both times had been outside of his Anti-Void... just laying there. 

The book had been in Outer Tale, a book filled with different patterns for many knitwear and the needles be found when leaving Under Swap. Same needles as the first pattern he had chosen to use, which was a blanket. 

It was going to be a little weird following a pattern when he was self-taught. Weirder still that he needed the correct needles. 

Which now he had... 

The ERROR smiles and leans into his beanbag brings out the book and finds the pattern in question. 


	2. Chapter 2

The ERROR manages to peel himself off the wall, blinking at the sight, terror was still pulsing through his mana veins as he continues to study the thing in front of him. 

With a small glitching dialling up noise, he hurries over to the object of his sudden heart attack when he was leaving Candy Tale. 

On what appeared to be a wooden stake, was Ink's skull with a blank SOULless expression that seemed to stare into his very SOUL. 

However, as his mind tries to make sense of the image he notices a couple of things. The skull was off white, the 'black' ink stain looked a dark brown as did his sockets...

Error then realizes that Ink should have become a puddle of ink by now and respawn into Doodle Sphere. 

Slow he bent down and stares right into the sockets... that was when he smelt it. The comfortable smell of chocolate- being in Candy Tale there was things like chocolate everywhere, however, this was far too strong to be anywhere else but right under his nose. 

Reaching out he pokes 'Ink'' skull and there was a small indent that appears.

"*chocolate?" Error utters out in sheer shock, then blinks and looks down, observing the 'stake' now, which looked to be made from chocolate as well. 

The 'stake' was coming out of a box and then was a small note there: 'To ERROR' 

That was it. 

Completely stunned at this he reaches for the box and carefully lifts it up, then leaves with it through his glitching portal, giggling at how stupid this was. 


	3. Chapter 3

Error had eaten the chocolate Ink cake with glee. 

He had not known there was a cake under the chocolate. And under that was a stand with a round crafted wooden plate. That was where the main cake had rested on and under the plate had been some crunchy mallow thing that had been shaped. The stake was partly cake as well, it looked like the centre had been cut out and the cake carefully slid down the pole. 

Then the outer side had been crafted so well that he actually thought he had been staring at Ink. 

Only the skilled bakers of Candy Tale could make such a masterpiece... 

In fact, it was what saved that Candy Tale.

However, he was a little disappointed when they firmly told him that they could not reveal the gift giver.

There was a desk and on this desk was a personal computer with a microphone and headset. A few disks were there. 

Error studied the contents... they were disks on leaning a certain language. The one that belonged to Undernovela. 

Happily, he starts, he was not the best at learning a different language as he was at science or mathematics but he did not give up. Even enjoyed the challenge. 

Error hums loudly when he saw results in his learning but piecing the already bits and pieces together to make some sense. 


	4. Chapter 4

Error frowns at yet another innocent looking object where his favourite stargazing seat was. 

"*mm?" Error sees a small box as he comes closer, reaching down he picks it up and sat it on his lap, then opens it without fear. 

Inside were many pairs of glasses. All had red rims but different styles: One was his classic round one. An oval shape. A cat eyes and butterfly style. The aviator style. And the half-moon shaped ones, similar to the ones Nightmare had. 

Error being the vain creature that he was, loved them right away and wondered which ones he should wear first.


	5. Chapter 5

Error wore his new glasses, taking turns on which ones he wore. Today it was the aviator style ones. And he had that up on top of his skull, he had moved them there while he was working and needed his strings. 

The desk with the computer he hid within the ceiling of blue strings and captured SOULs, since while he liked the thing, he did not want it to clutter up his space. 

It was the same with his beanbag. 

Each time he was not using it, it would go up. 

Currently, the area looks free from anything, only the white was seen for miles around. And the many SOULs with the strings was a little higher up at the moment. 

"*what's that?!" Error cries out and rushes over to the large object that was covered over with a black sheet.

As he nears the glitching skeleton stops, glances around to see if anyone was here with him. There were only a few monsters that had access to his Anti-Void. And this had not been here when he left.

Slowly moving towards it, the Destroyer of Worlds takes a deep breath and reaches out grabbing the sheet and pulling it down.

The ERROR immediately hops backwards, then moves side to side, he was about to attack when he realizes he skeleton staring at him looked rather familiar. 

Raising a hand above his skull, he pulls his glasses quickly down and blinks...at the most good looking creature he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

With a bold grin, he went over and studies the new object.

It was a tall and wide mirror. Silver framed and beautifully crafted with sun, moon and stars along with other patterns. 

Reaching a hand out he gently touches the cold glass and his grin widens. 

The ERROR beyond the glass smiles back. 


	6. Chapter 6

The ERROR did not sleep nor needed to rest. 

So he had no beds, sofas or chairs. The only thing he really owned was his hand made beanbag which he did only sat on to knit, sew or, to watch a universe just read. 

Once again he was surprised to return home to find something big greeting him. 

The ERROR blinks then move closer to it. 

Error blinks again... in was a giant beanbag. 

It was huge!

Error blinks and then frowns, stepping forward he pokes the thing.

"*feels nice." Error utters out as he tests it a bit more; when wearing clothes or sitting on certain things, he had to be comfortable or he would not wear or sit on them. 

This was mainly due to the pain he was constantly in, the glitches caused him great strain and tension on his bones. 

It took him years to find the right clothes to wear before then he would sit naked in the Anti-Void and put something on just to go out and about- which he could not do as much anymore since he gets surprise visitors and the most random times. 

Error had discovered long ago that beanbags were much better for him than sofas or beds since it adjusted to him. The Puppet Master did the same with his strings, made little hanging baskets and laze in them just to get the weight off him- sometimes when he glitches the gravity around him shift making him feel like he wight half a ton, other times he felt like he weighs nothing. 

This made it hard during battles. Sometimes he overthrows a punch when his mind was letting him that he was moving through water and needed to aim differently. 

Error pushes his hand into the beanbag and smiles.

The material felt nice on his bones too. 

Wiggling out of his jacket, pulling off his scarf and kicking off his trousers, the ERROR crawls over it and flops face down onto it wearing nothing but his sleeveless red turtleneck. 

Then just lays there for hours, enjoying the silence... over his static. 

Error lifts his skull up... and connected to the beanbag and his sockets were his blue string, it had leaked. 

The glitch went to his knees and starts tugging at his string in order to see. 

By the time his orbits, he was stunned to realize that he had actually slept. A rare event for him. 

The ERROR's sockets poured out on a daily basis and needed to remove from him, he would either wrap them around his hand making little balls or go out just to fight some random universe. Not to destroy it or anything, it was a form of training. 

"*where did this come from?" Error questions as he sets the ball of string to one side and lays down on the overly large dark blue beanbag once more, "it feels great against my bones."


	7. Chapter 7

Error was buried. 

Buried under piles of pillows. 

There was something called the Multi Hub, which was a neutral battle free universe that was made for universes to trade with other universes- the ERROR had found a pillow he had liked. 

Error only came by this place by chance and had a long list of dos and don'ts while coming in. He even had to sign something for him to keep his promise. 

That would not really stop him if he decided to go on a rampage. 

Wandering around for a few hours he came across this store that sold nothing but pillows. 

The inside was made from feathers that were only found Bird Tale and the outsider was made from webbing made from Over Webs, where anyone in the underground was spider monsters. 

Fusing the two materials together was Craft Sans, a skilled craftsman. 

Best. Pillow. Ever.

It was moments like these that he did not mind the different universes mixing. 

The only problem was... Multi Hub had its own currencies, meaning that the ERROR could only window shop. 

Heartbroken he left that strange place. 

Error wiggles out of the pillow grave he had made himself and huff as he came to the top. 

The ERROR had kept returning to that place just to touch the pillows...he never thought he would actually get them. 

About a week ago he returned home to discover two things. 

One his giant beanbag had been placed to the floor from his strings he hid it in, and two, there were about ten pillows upon it. 

One of his favourites was a full body pillow. 

Going back to Craft Sans Error discover that this pillow was a custom pillow that was commissioned. 

The funniest thing was that it had Error himself printed on it. 

Best looking pillow EVER!


	8. Chapter 8

The ERROR twitches and gazes around at the place. 

Why he had been given a certificate that was a week break for this resort he did not know. 

A whole section of the building had been cut off just for him. And while he was grateful he was also a little worried. 

He could have just walked into a trap. 

The worse thing about it was most of this place had water everywhere. And the ERROR did not like water. 

Made him glitch badly which caused him great discomfort. Seawater or saltwater was much more deadly for him, he caused him agony upon touching. 

However, after all the gifts he had been getting he wanted to take a chance, which lead him to here, Over Spa. 

The whole mountain was a Japanese themed hotel with hot springs everywhere. The local Sans opened a gateway so that anyone in the Multiverse could come for a visit- it became a hot spot in the Multiverse.

Spans was the name of the local Sans and he had been very kind to Error over the past few hours.

Error had heard of this place and Spans was a much loved Sans, along with his universe. 

The moment the ERROR followed the directions and walked through the portal of this place, he turned right around and walked the other way. 

Error was wise enough when to leave a universe alone, just look at Under Swap, he was still getting grief over that. The last thing he wanted was a sea of angry monsters after him for thinking that he was trying to destroy their beloved weekend break site. 

Spans had called to him as he was leaving, holding up some limited edition chocolate... 

Error felt he was not going to fall for that... 

He fell for that. 

And now was a guest, standing in the private courters. It was one of the highest points of the mountain which had the best view of the stars from the springs. 

Spans had informed him that he had a special bath just for Error...

The way Spans spoke made him glitch, while not a whore of any kind, the Sans's mannerism reminded him of Lust Sans... as did the way he carried himself as he walked. 

This whole thing had been bought and paid for by some mystery monster. 

"*ready for you sweetheart." Spans calls him from a room he had vanished into about ten minutes ago. 

The ERROR wastes no time and marches in. 

Inside as a bath that was built into the floor... glancing to Spans who smiles at him, he went over and tested it with the tips of his toes. It felt cool and nice. 

And it was not water. 

It was mud. 

Something that only a few monsters knew he liked. 

Going further inside he sits down and lets the mud wash over him, soon he was chin high in mud and sighing in relaxation; Error silently thanked whoever set this up for them. 


	9. Chapter 9

"*Hello Error," Came a kind voice filled with warmth from behind him. 

With a groan he turns around and sees Dream standing there, looking completely unsure of himself. Yet, the golden skeleton manages to keep a smile on his jaws. 

"*what do ya want?" Error snaps at him which made Dream startle and then smile.

"*You have changed quite a bit Error." Dream says now with a smile forming, "you would have tried to have killed me in the past."

"*whatever. spit it out. what do ya want?" Error asks again, this time his former anger was missing from his glitchy tone. 

"*Well. I have something for you." Dream explains kindly, daring to step forward, "Someone has given you a gift."

"*a gift?" Error says in confusion, normally his gifter would leave it where he could find it, not actually have someone give it to him. 

"*Yes." Dream says with a nod, he opens his subspace and pulls out a piece of paper, "This is a certificate. It will allow you to name and own a star in this universe. It will also pass to all of its copies. And is binding by the Star Council."

Error was stunned. Completely and utterly stunned. 

Standing up he hurries over and carefully took the paper, no, card out of Dream's hands. It was a certificate and all the ERROR had to do was write a name. 

Error was very happy, he could not keep the smile off his face. 

Then he remembers who he was with... and he did not care. Let Dream know how joyful he was, it really did not matter. 

Humming in happiness he held the certificate up to see, he had always wanted to name a star, had dreamt up many names. 

This was one of the best gifts he had gotten.


	10. Chapter 10

Error was laughing hard as he turns another page. 

Somehow his gift giver had gotten their hand on Ink's sketchbooks of him. 

The Artist kept sketchbooks of each of his friends and enemies. And every page had a little note on the side.

The sketchbook was of the ERROR and the notes that went with there funny. 

"*enjoying ya self bro?" Fresh asks as he leans against his side and gazes at the pages, "maybe i should steal ink's sketchbook he has of me."

"*do what ya like." Error told his SOUL brother grinning like mad as he turns the next page, "for someone who has such a bad memory. i'm surprised he managed to draw these out."

"*yeah. maybe ya have a stalker." Fresh told him with a laugh. 

"*my only stalker is you and reaper." Error replies with a loud snort, then closing the book he reaches for another one, "there are nine altogether." 

Fresh nods and waits for his brother to go onto the next book. 


	11. Chapter 11

Error had not told anyone. 

But he was a big fan of roses. 

He liked the look of them and the smell. 

Again, he had not told _anyone_ this. 

And now he had a trip to a rose garden that was in Multi Hub. It had been built a few years back and had become very popular over the last few months. 

When he had gotten a message asking him to come for afternoon tea into the enormous rose garden, he had thought it was a joke. Only certain creatures were allowed to even step foot in some places. 

The most did not get the tea party event which happened once a month. 

The gardens were closed for the day when he got then, making him wonder if this was a joke again. 

The ERROR walks down the garden path with a sea of roses on both sides, staring at them in awe. 

Then he reaches the place where they held the tea party and noticed that there was someone there, sitting and waiting. As he came closer they stood up and turn to greet him, smiling brightly at the sight of him.

Error's orbits widen and his jaw drops slightly. It made a lot of sense suddenly, this was his gift-giver... 

"*you!" Error roars out in astonishment after a moment of standing there and glitching, almost to the point of crashing, "its been _you_ this whole time!?"


End file.
